Concealed Memories
by LEtXtheXRainxfall
Summary: "Bella?" I snap my head to the pixie and glare; I hated that name and didn't want anyone to ever call me it. Everyone in Volturi either called me Isa,or Isabella. They learned to never call me that,one girl once had mistakenly done so,and it didn't end to well for her. "Don't ever call me that!" I snarl in warning, then something else registers –"Wait! How do you know my name?"
1. Chapter 1

I had never considered what eternity really was. Probably because back them I didn't have to worry about it.

No one lives for eternity, or at least that's what I used to think... Strange how things could change.

I looked in the mirror of my dark bedroom and I all I could see was the inhuman pale skin that reminded me of the blood that didn't run through my veins, the striking beauty that made me attract and repel my prey. Oh and the worse of all my crimson orbs. They reminded me of all the innocent and not so innocent lives I had taken.

The eyes of a monster.

A knock sounded from my door, I turn from my haunting reflection to my wooden door. I could smell Felix's scent, "Enter Felix." I say evenly.

As soon as the words left my mouth the door opened revealing the big burly vampire. Felix was very handsome, but then again all vampires were. He had thick black hair that styled into its own messy way, making it look like the styles I had seen on the models in the magazine. He stood about 6. 0 towering over my 5.6 frame, he was really muscular which intimidated most people, but to me he was really a big softy. Something about that thought makes me feel as though I'm missing someone. However I ignore it. He smirked when he catches my eyes, his crimson eyes sparkling with amusement.

At what exactly. Only he knows.

"Are you ready Isa?" he asked me, he was referring to the mission Aro has just assigned to us earlier.

I raised my eyebrow as if I had a choice and he grinned amused. "Come on Red." He says teasingly walking out of my room, I roll my eyes but follow. Ever since I put on this red cloak on twenty years ago he had made it his 'thing' to call me Red or Riding hood. His explained it was becauseI looked like the story tale girl except more…deadly.

I agreed. I did resemble a Gothic version of the child's tale.

"I wish Aro would assign us to more violent missions instead of these stupid meet and greets. I hope they at least have a careless newborn I can take out." He said punching his fist into his hand for an example.

I could understand where he was coming from. I too was tired of the non-action missions that we were being assigned, but evidently there wasn't really anything 'threatening' that was happening. Atleast In which me and Felix had to usually were only used for very hard missions to which we would have to kill dozens of newborns from pathetic vampires who thought they had a chance to take on the Volturi. We always won.

Lately though there hasn't been any crazed army threats. So now we were going to London to visit a coven that recently moved there. It is mandatory to warn any covens of the dangers of not following the rules and to also let them know that we were always watching. We had observers in almost every big town, city and state to keep eyes for crazy newborns, suspicious murders, new covens and any threats to the vampire existence. The observer that was assigned to London informed us that it was a coven of nine, and four of them had abilities. This is the reason why I, Felix, and Demetri had been assigned to 'greet' them, so that if they did turn out to be a problem we would be able to take care of it without a sweat.

"Yeah hopefully we can get some kind of action out of this mission." I voiced to him in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

We arrived to the throne room where Aro, Marcus, and Caius spent majority of their time. When they saw us enter they stood from their seats. Demetri was already in front of them and we appeared in front of them in-less than a second, with me in the middle of the group. With their taller frames, they made me look like a little girl next to her older brothers.

Of course this little sister wasn't to be messed with...

I looked at Demetri and smiled. I hadn't seen him since yesterday. He returned a smile with a wink. I roll my eyes. I still found it funny that he was the smarty pants of our group. He knew everything about everything. Although this was normal for old vampires, Demetri was only 200 years old (which is young for a vampire). And he knew more than Aro. Who was about ohhh...1000 years old.

Demetri was also very handsome, he was taller than Felix, but with less muscle. He had dark blonde hair that laid smoothly around his face. To most he looked like a surfer boy. He however loathed the beach.

Aro appeared before us, and stepped to be in-front of me.

"Aah.. My beautiful Isabella, return safely to me." Aro smiled kindly pulling me into a tight embrace. He squeezes me slightly before pulling away, only to hold me by the shoulders and kiss my forehead. I smile at him kissing both his cheeks, causing him to look at me lovingly before returning to his seat. His black hair came to his shoulders, making him look like an old renaissance picture. Just like his brothers.

"Make sure to bring her back safely, I have no doubt she can take care of herself. But I want to make sure you understand me clearly when I say a hair on her head had better not be harmed." Marcus's voice is firm and serious when he speaks from his throne to Demetri and Felix who both nod in assurance.

I roll my eyes but smile none the less. Everyone said that these three brothers were heartless, soulless monsters, but to me they were the most compassionate, overprotective dad's I had learned to love dearly.

As soon as Demetri and Felix nod, Marcus appears before me and pulls me into an embrace and then places a kiss onto my forehead like Aro had done before. I -in return- kiss his cheeks, and he smiles a soft smile then returns to his seat. Last but not least. Is Caius, who appears before as soon as Marcus sits. His face seems totally emotionless to others but to me his eyes show more emotion than anyone I've ever met.

And right now they were saying a-lot. He leaned his head down and his nose skimmed my neck up to my cheek before kissing my cheek. His long white hair tickling my neck.

"Don't die." Was all he said but to me it was I love you, and be careful in two words.

I smile and step closer to embrace him tightly, he sighs softly and returned the hug. I pull back after two seconds. After all Caius did have a reputation to uphold. I smile and kiss his cheeks and then he returns to his throne.

To strangers it would seem as though I was about to go off into some war. And with the Volturi you just might. Even though today I wasn't assigned a battle, every time one of the guards walk out of this castle there is a chance of something unexpected happening. Which is why Aro, Caius and Marcus do this routine of seeing me off for every mission I go on. Even if they were little ones like this, and though I was more than able to defend myself, they continued to worry.

"Well then, Leave now, we will be waiting for your return." Caius says, we all nod and then take off to the Volturi Jet that sits in the back of the castle.

When we arrive to the jet we all enter and go to our positions. Demetri goes to the front starting the engine and me and Felix sit down and start to discuss the details of the mission.

"So what are the four vampire's abilities?" I ask Felix with my business voice. I need to know what we were up against, just in case things did get out of hand. Also I was curious to know if it was anything new than what I had seen before.

"Nothing you can't do better I'm sure, There's a mind reader, a psychic, a pathokineisis and a shield." He says reading the file , Anya , the observer for our London observation sent yesterday. As he continues to read the file to me I suddenly get very uncomfortable, those abilities sent a spark of déjà vu through me and I wasn't exactly sure why.

"Is something wrong red?" Felix asks noticing my expression, I shake my head and though I can tell he doesn't believe me he lets it go anyway.

I smile, grateful that he doesn't push me into anything further.; he rolls his eyes and goes back to reading the file.

"It says there is a super strong vampire as well, and the Pathokineisis used to be a commander of a newborn army, hmm…that could be promising." He winks and I kick him playfully, causing him to laugh. I get up and go up to the captains room with Demetri.

I sit in the co-pilot seat and he looks suspiciously to me.

"Is there something you need, Isa?" I shake my head, and look out of the window; we would be arriving in London in less than 30 minutes. My mind wondered to my human years, although I didn't remember anything before I awoke to this existence, I felt as though something were missing, or someone.

I asked Aro where I came from, where my family was and if he had any information of my human life. He unfortunately didn't know, he said Alec and Felix had found me when they were on a mission. And I was dying of blood loss from a nomadic vampire and Felix saw me something made him change me. While I was going through my change they brought me to Aro, where I've lived ever since.

I was grateful to Alec and Felix for saving me…but I was also sorrowful of the memories I couldn't remember and the people I had unknowingly forgot.

I wondered if my parents were still alive, or if they died, if they had missed me or looked for me. I wondered if I had any friends, if I had any pets, or even a boyfriend. I wondered what foods I liked, if I graduated, if I were clumsy.

I knew that these were answer that would more than likely never be answered, but I couldn't help but wonder every now and then. There was one thing I felt though when my heart finally stopped beating, it was …pain. Not the kind from changing it was…my heart, it felt as though my heart -although it was already frozen- had been torn out my chest and I was suffocating... I couldn't breathe.

Over time I learned to ignore it and it finally numbed. Then eventually I didn't feel anything at ll. Although sometimes it stings when something triggers it. A word, a sound, a song…

"Were landing." Demetri says knocking me out of my thoughts, I turn to look at him and he's staring at me with a questioning gaze. I shake my head telling him not to ask and get up to go to the exit dock.

I walk next to Felix who is standing next to the door as well, he grins at me.

"Ready for some action!" he exclaims cracking his knuckles in anticipation, I chuckle.

"Yeah Lix, don't antagonize them to a fight. Were just here to warn them, and leave. I really want to get back home and get to Lindon." I say firmly, Felix was usually calm, but if he hadn't had a fight in awhile he got…impatient and would try to tempt other vampires into fighting.

He frowns slightly knowing my word is final, "Yeah okay red, I won't antagonize anyone, but I still don't know why you named your violin Lindon...You should've named it something cool like Felix or Xilef."He smirks.

I roll my eyes, " Yeah that's going to happen."

I feel the jet tumble knowing that we've just reached land, after ten seconds Demetri appears and the exit door opens. We step out, and walk into a field that was surrounded with trees. I listen for thoughts, heartbeats, and human sounds but find none. I knew that Demetri landed us far from any human life. But you never know what might be roaming the woods. "Okay the coven is north of here, The run should be about 10 minutes..." Demetri informs us.

Me and Felix nod in confirmation and we take off.

Something in my gut is twisting as we run; I've been feeling this way ever since I heard about this mission a couple days ago, and I have yet to figure out why. I start to think of the new composition I had been making in my head and which notes and melodies I should put with it, when Demetri spoke.

"Hey Isa, I've made a new course for you to train in for your abilities." Demetri says as we run, I sigh. "We'll start training when we return."

We had just got done training for some of my abilities two days ago, but Demetri was all about training me to be the best weapon the Volturi can have. I was happy that I could protect my family, but sometimes I just wanted to be...me. Not some secret machine.

"Okay Demetri." I finally say, we've been running for about seven minutes and I hear the thought of the coven.

"They're coming." One mind says, I could see through his head that they were all waiting at the edge of the forest, in the back of their house.

"There are three." A small girl says, "I can't see their faces because of the cloaks, but there are two males and…a girl." She whispers the word girl making me think she is shaken.

After a couple of more seconds we appear before them, our hoods covering our faces just like the girl had said and I figured she was the psychic. I silently observed the nine vampires that stood in front of me. There was a large muscular man who looked about 18 he stood in front of a beautiful blonde protectively, they were both glaring at us; I'm guessing they were mates.

Next to them stood a black haired boy who looked to be about 16, behind him was a red headed girl who peeked around his shoulder her eyes showing her fear. I could feel that the boy had an ability and observe the lighting that surrounded him. So he's the shield, and a weak one at that.

I smirked amused at his weak attempt to keep me out; I could break it with a flick of my wrist...or pinky.

The couple next to them was who I assumed the leader of the coven, he had smooth blonde hair that reminded me of Demetri's classic look. He was smiling at us kindly although his eyes were guarded . Behind him stood a lady with caramel hair and kind eyes, and she was looking at me softly. I almost laughed, she thought I was a little girl who had been forced into this life, she saw my petite figure and it made her mother instincts want to come and embrace me.

I roll my eyes, keep dreaming lady.

The ones next to them were an ability couple, the pixie girl had a bright silver which told me she was a psychic, and the yellow surrounding the blonde one told me he was the pathokineitic.

His body was covered with our crescent scars, which confirmed his place in the newborn army with Maria.

I pulled my cloak around me more self conscious of my own scars.

Next to that couple was a boy, he seemed 17 or 18, he had bronze hair that was going every which way, It seemed messy but it looked good on him, he was undeniably beautiful…more beautiful than any male vampire I had ever seen.

My frozen heart felt as though it were being beaten, and the feeling that hadn't bothered me in so long started to come to life once more, except this time more painfully.

The Blonde Pathokineitic turned his head quickly towards me and I knew then he had felt my emotions. I quickly shielded us, cursing myself for forgetting. That however made him curious.

"Hello, how may we help you?"The leader spoke politely, I nodded for Demetri to step forward. He did and began to speak to the coven.

"Yes we noticed your new arrival and just came to give you a... 'greeting'." Demetri spoke; he took off his hood, allowing them to see his face. The shield growled causing my head to snap at him, he was glaring at Demetri.

"Greeting? Don't you mean threat? Look you don't scare us. This is our territory. As you can see we have more of us then there are of you. Why don't you go back to where you came from, Italy or hell. " he snarls in idiocy. All of the others looked at him in shock and growl in warning; the girl behind him tightens her grip on his shirt in an failing attempt to calm him.

"Shut you're mouth Logan, before I come over there and rip it off you're face." The blonde beauty said in a growl. I smirked at that.

"I would listen to her boy." Felix said teasingly, I smiled. This would be just what he was waiting for.

"Why? If you haven't noticed we have a mind reader, a psychic, a pathokineitic and me a shield." He said smugly.

I noticed Felix had taken off his hood trying to appear more threatening, I could feel the boys fear despite his speech.

"Yes we were quite aware of that before we arrived here." Demetri spoke calmly although I could tell from his emotions and thoughts that he wanted to rip the boys' throat out.

"Logan, please keep quiet." The blonde leader says. His command is useless because it just goes in one ear and out the other.

I felt the boy's confidence lower and his fear increase but he made sure not to show it with his face, I could feel the others wariness and shock from what Demetri had just said. The boys' confidence started to increase as he spoke.

"So? Don't you think it would be unwise to go against nine vampires, four having powers. One being a shield, you can't even touch us." He said with smugness once again.

I could feel the amusement and anger coming off of Felix and Demetri.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." Felix said chuckling, that caused their emotions to change to confusion and more wariness.

"Yeah? Why don't you try to come through then, when you do then I 'might' be scared!" 'Logan' said cockily.

"Logan. Zip it." The Papathokineisis says in a growl. It's to later though. I never back down to a challenge.

Its my turn.

I take off my hood, earning gasps from around. I was used to different reactions from people so I automatically ignored them. I take a step closer to the blabber mouth and I feel his fear increase. Not so tough now..

"Well since you asked so nicely." I say hauntingly as I begin to walk forward, I dig through my powers and use the one I had received from Jane. I look at him searching his shield for a gap, I find a weak spot and send that energy at full force to him causes his legs to buckle, and him to fall to the ground screaming.

"Stop! Stop, please…" He whimpers in pain, I smile amused. The others gasp in panic.

Not so tough now are you.

I take control of his shield and it vanishes from around them.

"Please stop!" The girl that was behind him pleads as she tries to comfort him.

The others around him don't say anything but their fear tells me enough, I look around curiously as I feel their shock, too much shock.

They all have looks of recognition.

Hmm…. Have I met them before. No, I was pretty sure I haven't.

I don't stop the pain on Logan until Demetri puts a hand on my back, "Stop Isa." I stop the pain, but he is still panting from the intensity.

I sigh; he always has to ruin my fun.

"Maybe next time you should be careful what you wish for. ." I said tauntingly.

He wisely doesn't reply.

I guess I left him speechless.

I smirk at that.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bella?" I snap my head to the pixie girl and glare; I hated that name with a passion and loathe when people called me it. Everyone in Volturi had always called me Isa, Isabella, or some other nickname. They learned to never call me that fowl name though. After one girl once mistakenly done so. Let's just say it didn't end to well for her.

"Don't ever call me that!" I snarl out. But then what just happened registers and I stare at her suspiciously–"How do you know my name?"

She smiles with a sad expression, making it almost look like a grimace. "I knew you when you were human."

I step back shocked, my eyes widening. What? I want to rip her apart for lying but a part of me is curious if she is really telling the truth.

I ask " how?" And She bite's her lip out of either nervousness or anxiousness. I read her emotions and find that its nervousness.

Demetri and Felix don't like this, and step forward to stand beside me, in a way of protection.

"Alice, don't." the bronze boy spoke for the first time causing my head to snap over to him, he was looking as though he were in pain. For some reason I felt I should send him some kind of comforting emotion but my more sadistic side thought it was funny that he was in pain. The Alice girl looks at him angrily. Making her appear almost intimidating.

"Why Edward? Look what has happen to her; she's a part of the Volturi… It turns out us leaving just caused more problems. She's with monsters. We could've had prevented this!" She snaps at him, and I feel her rage radiating off of her. Her mate sends her some calming and peaceful emotions. And for a moment she is calm…a little anyways.

I growl ferociously, and Demetri and Felix snarled as they heard the insults about our family.

I stepped closer to her causing the blonde empath to growl in warning. I glared hard at him, telling him to back down with my eyes because he would not win this fight

I turn my glare to the girl, "I have no idea who you think you are but I'll tell you once and one time only. If you value your life or your covens, you will NEVER speak of my family that way again. Or I will gladly rip your tiny head from your pixie body. Is that clear Ms. Alice?" I say in a sinister vvoice. Power and rage pouring out of every word that I say. Her eyes show me her fear, shock and also tons of hurt and anguish.

She nods, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

I fall back to where Felix and Demetri were.

"How do you know our little Red, here?" Felix asks, and I knew he would want to know about my human life. He felt guilty about turning me after he found out I had no recollection of my memories.

It was the Caramel motherly lady that spoke this time, "We knew Isabella when she was human as my daughter Alice said. We met her in a town called Forks, Washington. Where she went to High school with my children, she caught the attention of..." she turned to look at the one they called Edward and he was looking at her as well. He shook his head 'no' and looked straight back at me. I look hard at him,analyzing his features. He did seem familiar but the only thing I got when looking at him is an ache from my chest. The woman continued to speak.

" My children, you see you were different from the other human students that went to high school with them. You didn't show any fear of them, and they saw that as intriguing. You were also one of the most selfless and compassionate girls we had ever met."

I raise my eyebrow in wonder. Me compassionate and selfless? I almost laugh at that, Those were two things I hardly ever showed.

"You say you knew me?Hmm..Were we close?" I ask in wonder.

This time the blonde leader spoke, "We were all very close to you in our own way Isabella, I and Esme love you as a daughter."

The pixie spoke sadly, "You are my best friend, and my sister."

The empath spoke in a strange calm voice, "You were my little sister, who I …loved very much."

The big muscular one spoke in a whisper which I found somewhat strange, his voice sounded pained "You are my little sister, who I played with all the time and picked on a lot but you would always get me back in your own clever way. You were always falling over and attracting danger which is why I would be very protective of you. You would always call me Emmy bear, even though my name is Emmet, but I loved it because it was …our thing. Anyways… I was your big brother."

I was surprised with the emotion in his voice, he felt pain and it didn't feel right coming from him. For some reason I didn't like that he was feeling like this so I sent comfort to him.

Jasper raised his eyebrow at me in curiosity feeling the emotion I sent him.

Felix moved closer to me, I could feel his emotions and I knew that he didn't like the whole big brother role that 'Emmet' was claiming he played in my previous life.

I looked to him and he looked down to me,his eyes worried for some reason, I send reassurance to him and he smiles.

"I was always mean to you…everyone thought I hated you even …You. However I loved you like a …daughter if you will. I wanted to protect you from this life, but it seems it was all in vain." The beautiful blonde one spoke to me, her voice staying even, but sincerity rolling off her in waves.

Everyone seemed to have said something except Logan and the female that was clinging to him on the ground still, he was still calming down from the pain. I smirked at that.

"Logan and Harper just came for a visit so they don't know who you are." The empath explained to me feeling my emotions.

Well that was six people who seemed to tell me how they saw me, but that didn't really tell me how I felt around them, what I saw them as, but I suppose I was close to them in some way.

I looked to Edward.

"What about you? What was I to you?" I ask curiously, I expected him to say something like little sister or best friend, but for some reason that made me feel ...sick.

He seemed to go over his answer making me feel slightly anxious.

"You were… my everything." He spoke confidently but I could hear the desperation and pain in his voice, but I could hear more than anything the love. I looked to him alarm, causing him to continue. "Don't be scared… You were my best friend, who I loved-love more than …anything." He spoke assuredly.

I felt as if he was lying but I didn't question him, best friends? I guess that was okay, even though my soul felt as though it were protesting. Something inside me wanted to know something that was bothering me, "If I was so close to you…Then why weren't you around when I was dying? Shouldn't you have been there when the vampire attacked me. Also I wasn't in forks when I was attacked. I was in New Hampshire for college, and Demetri said there wasn't any covens in that area .That's why Damon the leader of the newborn army was resident there."

Regret crossed all their faces minus Logan and Harper.

"We-" Esme was cut off by Edward as he interrupted.

"You left to go to college…we had recently been in New Hampshire before Forks and couldn't risk anyone recognizing us so we went to separate colleges and then you disappeared…we went searching for you but after about five years we just assumed you died since Alice couldn't see you anymore." Edward said evenly and hurriedly.

I looked at him suspiciously, I guess that did make sense, most vampires do have to wait a long time before returning to a place to stay.

The others glared at him disbelief rolling off him, I chose to look into there minds to see what they were thinking.

"What is he saying!"The empath thought.

"That idiot! He's just going to make it worse!" Alice thought.

"Edward…" Carlisle sighed in his thought disapprovingly.

"Why would he say that to her?Oh Edward." Esme thought disapprovingly also.

"That f***ing Idiot, I'm going to f***ing kill that a**h*le!" Rosalie thought very…angrily.

Wow...she's got a mouth that could put a sailor to shame. I think I was starting to like her.

"He's going to die…A terrible death." Emmet thought with aggravation.

"What the heck is going on?" Harper thought.

"When will the pain go away!" Logan thought, I snickered silently.

I decided to speak since it was quite obvious he was either leaving something out or lying all together.

"Why don't you tell me the truth, I know for a fact that that is not it. I can hear all your thought and I can feel the disbelief and anger rolling off of everyone of your family members. I will not stand here and be made a fool." I spat at Edward getting my point across quite bluntly.


	4. Chapter 4

All their eyes turn to me in surprise, obviously in shock that I had caught them in a lie. My exterior was calm and cool, however my emotions were a different story. I was trying to keep the anger at bay, and not to release any sudden powers that would... per-say hurt them. Or destroy them.

I could feel Felix and Demetri's eye's watching me out of the corner of my eye. Trying to detect my next move. The reason why they were is because they knew I couldn't stand a liar.

Ever since I've awakened into this life I've had a very unusual hatred for liars, even my family could see it. One time when I was hunting for something to... eat. I came across this teenage boy. He was trying to get hook up with some girl. Told her that she was beautiful and that he had liked her for a very long time.

I knew that he was lying because 1, the girl was very unattractive and 2, his tone wasn't sincere, it was very ….phony.

And also I could also hear his friends thought laughing about how that girl was so easy and the guy would probably end up winning the bet. Something inside me snapped. So I ended up walking over to where they were, purposely flaunting my curves and giving them timid smiles. There were three. And just like I assumed, they came up to me like dogs in heat, leaving the unattractive girl behind. Once I was sure they would do anything I asked, I told them to come around out back with me, and I would give them a night they would never forget. They, of course, agreed. To make the story short I brought them back to the Volturi cellar and tortured them. After a couple of weeks I finally ended their misery. However I didn't dare drink their tainted blood. Being the giving person I am, I let the newbie's feast on them. The volturi never dared commented on it, because as soon as I was done. I acted as though nothing happened at all.

I looked over all their faces ignoring the two who didn't even know what was going on. And I noticed that they all had a look of guilt. Which made me even more interested in what the truth really was.

"Well?"I say impatiently.

They all look at each other as if they didn't know where to begin. After seconds pass they still are speechless, and Demetri decides to use another approach to get information from them.

"Maybe we should have The Master's come here and settle this. I'm sure he would love to meet his precious Isa's former...family." I can hear the warning in his tone and a smirk threatens to make its way to my face.

What he says seems to gain their attention and they turn to look at Demetri. I could tell by their expressions and emotions that they weren't sure to take his threat seriously. However if they were smart they would know not to play with the Volturi, and Demetri of all was the one who never back down from a threat. Directed to or directed from. I clench my fist.

If my Uncle's and Father found out about this...family. I have no doubt they would insist on them coming to our home and … 'meeting' them.

Which wasn't exactly something I wanted to go through.

The mother spoke up, "How about we go in and talk about this in a more comfortable environment. Would you mind coming in and sitting in the family room?" She directs her question towards me, obviously assuming that I was the one who called the shots in this group.

She was right...

I look to see Demetri and Felix's reactions while keeping my face blank of any emotions.

They both look me in the eyes and nod in approval.

I look back to the mother, still keeping my face blank. "Very well. Shall we follow you?"

She looks shocked that we actually agree, along with majority of the family. However, the two that were oblivious to what was going on were very shocked at what Esme had said.

"Esme! How can you invite them into you're home. Especially that … Sadistic wench."The Harper girl objected in a very annoying voice. "Especially after what she did to Logan."

Demetri and Felix didn't like what she had to say about me, which was to be expected. However I was very confused to why the rest of the Cullen member's seemed upset by what she said. Emmet was holding back a very angry Rosalie, but I could also feel his anger. Alice had a very angry expression on her face and I could feel it as well, They all seemed to be feeling the same anger. The kind I usually felt from my family in the Volturi when someone said something about me or my uncles, and dad.

But one didn't feel the same anger. One felt angrier than the rest, even my brothers. It was the one who lied to me in the beginning. The 'Edward' boy. Who was carefully avoiding my gaze. He was weird to me so I just ignored the feeling I was getting from him.

However for the little 'Harpie' holding onto Logan's shirt as if it were the only thing keeping her on earth. , She, I was about to annihilate.

However someone beat me to the punch.

"How dare you say that about our darling Be-Isabella." This voice came from the mom. And I looked her face to see her angry expression and her outraged voice. " She is more welcome in our home than anyone of us, especially you." I observed her carefully. Wondering why she sounded so offended, and was defending me. She reminded me of a Grizzly protecting her cub and that thought made feel very uncomfortable. I wasn't used to outsider's taking up for me, well at least an outsider that I didn't really know...But I suppose to her I was a ..daughter?

For some reason all this amused me and I couldn't stop the sinister sounding laugh that escapes from me.

All there faces turn to me with a look of fear. Which I could understand, when I laughed like that, most said that I sounded like a sinister child. Or a maniac.

Once I was done, an amused smirk made it's way to my face.

"Are we going to go talk or should I contact Caius." Demetri's patience finally comes to an end. Which is probably best that he said something instead of me or Felix because me and Felix aren't as nice when we get inpatient.

"Of course. Follow us." This time it was the leader of the family that spoke. The blonde haired Doctor.

I nod, and they take off into their house, with us following behind him.

We arrive into a very homey looking room, with a a very large couch circled into a ½ circle. There was two other very weird chairs infront of it and a large TV screen hanging on the wall. There were paintings everywhere, and pictures of the family.

It was very modern but also very old-fashion. The Cullen family fill the couch leaving one spot beside the very akward Edward Cullen. Felix took a seat in one of the weird red chairs while Demetri sat in the other. Leaving a lady to stand... I shake my head and raise my eyebrow in amusement. If my uncles and Father were here they would have a fit at there manners. Or should I say lack of manners. Felix smirks and pats hit lap. "Come here little red, sit on big brothers lap." I actually do show him a amused smile instead of my usual smirk, and roll my eyes. I appear in his lap in less than a second, accepting his request.

The Cullen's look very uncomfortable with me sitting in Felix's lap, however I do not care the slightest.

I notice that my arm has come out of my cloak and Jasper the empath noticed the scars covering every inch of my limb. I pull my arm back immediately and pull my hood over my head. I did not like my scars they reminded of how scary I could be. And how much of a monster I am. Felix and Demetri notice my change of mood and look at me in concern. I nod at them telling the silently that I'm fine. However Felix still isn't convinced so he wraps one arm around me and pull me against his chest in a comforting manner.

I try to change the atmosphere and look to Esme. She can still see the shadow of my face, with the cloak surrounding me.

"You're home is lovely." I say in a emotionless voice however I was actually being sincere. It was very different from the other homes I had visited in the past.

She looks surprised at such a casual comment, but a smile quickly lights her face. "Thank you very much. I enjoy home decorating and such. Maybe one day I could show you."

I don't answer that. But Demetri is quick to get ti the chase.

"Let's not change the subject. Tell us the truth about 'our' Isa." he says . I noticed the very unsubtle emphasis when he said 'our' and I mentally roll my eyes. Sometimes it annoyed me at how possessive they are of me.

The Cullen's were all avoiding my gaze and that annoyed me to no end. However the pixie like girl named Alice started the conversation.

"I was the first to see you. This is the first time my family has ever heard this, but I first saw you when you were a baby. I didn't know why but I knew that you were going to be someone very special to me and to my future family. I kept getting visions of you and after you turned fifteen I knew that it was about time for us to cross paths. so I suggested that we move to Forks because I knew that you're father, Charlie lived there and that when you were 17 you would come to live with him.

We moved to Forks about a year before you to get settled and so I could prepare for you're arrival. You're mother Renee had gotten married to a younger baseball player and wanted to travel alongside him. You were so selfless that you decided to move in with you're father so that you're mother could be happy.

We met you on you're first day of high school. Me, Jasper and Edward were playing the roles of juniors while Emmet and Rosalie played the roles of Seniors. However we didn't talk to you, mostly because we tried to avoid all human association and because I didn't want my family to find out about my visions of you.

Edward became intrigued with you and you began a reationship, after you discovered what we were. Since the day we met you you were already a very special member of the Cullen family. Our Bella." I glared when she mentioned my name but didn't make any move to kill her. I was still processing what she had said.

It was quiet as I tried to remember what she was saying. Trying to atleast gain a little of my memory back. However nothing registered. But I knew that she wasn't lying. Her tone was sincere and sad.

"What about after that. Tell me what happened to make you leave."I demand in a very authorative tone.+

I could tell that this was the part they were dreading because their emotions were fear, regret and a very deep sadness.

"Tell me now!" I demand, not wanting to wait anymore. I had been waiting years for this moment. To learn something about myself from before.

They all looked at eachother and the one that started to talk surprised me.

"It was you're 17th birthday party." The Edward boy started out and I was surprised to hear his voice so... emotional. I heard it angry from before but this was different. He continued. " You never liked birthdays, and the whole day you complained about having a party. But Alice was persistent. We all were persistent really."

He paused for awhile, "Go on." I urged him to continue.

"It was just my family, at our house in Forks. You were about to open another present. Unwillingly of course. You hated to receive any kind of gifts. But you ended up cutting you're hand on the wrapping paper. Jasper... He was new to the vegetarian diet then, and wasn't prepared for such a overwhelming scent. He went to attack you, and I pushed you out the way. You crashed into the table, and ended up needing to get stitches in you're arm from Carlisle... Physically you weren't that hurt. But to me it was just a matter of time before something more dangerous, or something that could be life threatening arrived. So me and my family decided to leave. A couple days after you're party, we left for New York."

Once he was done I observed everything he said, trying to get it to register into my memory. Trying to find it in my head. But nothing came to mind. I knew he was telling the truth however I couldn't help but sense that there was something he was leaving out.

"You left. Correct?" I say trying to confirm something.

The all looked at me shocked. But nodded none the less.

"Did you say goodbye to me?" I ask looking at everyone of them to see their reactions to that question. Once the guilt on their faces surfaced it confirmed my thought.

"Hmm... As I thought." I say not really caring.

"We wanted too Bell-Isabella! But we just didn't want it to be harder for you to let go of us." Alice said with panic and sadness etched into her soprano voice.

" That's terrible logic." I state to her in a uninterested voice. " If I were leaving someone whom I felt some kind of connection for. I would know that if I said goodbye then they would have a better chance of letting go. If I were to leave without saying something, that cause them grief and pain. Am I correct?" I honestly didn't need them to answer that question, because it was more of a statement than anything. Their faces were all of that of pain.

"Anyways There's no sense in dwelling in the past. Now if you will excuse us. I'm terribly homesick, and awfully hungry." I smirk, and get up from Felix's lap. The both get up to stand on my side. They were quiet through the Cullen's story telling but I knew they would be full of questions once we reached the Jet.

'Wait! Why don't you stay here. There's more than enough room, and we have plenty of blood. Just don't leave. We just got you back." Emmett said in a desperate voice, and for some reason that sent a strike of pain to my heart. It didn't seem right that he was so sad.

I went over his question, " No Thank You. My Father and uncles will be very worried." I decline politely. His disappointed face makes me want to hit myself and I can't. And I don't miss Carlisle's pained face.

I go to walk out the door. And an Idea pops in my mind. So I turn to face them with an emotionless facial expression.

" How about you come to visit our home. I believe that Aro has been wanting a reunion between the two of you, Carlisle." I speak.

There face show a spark of happiness that I hadn't seen in there face since my arrival.

"Of course." Carlisle Said in a vary polite voice. " We would love too."

"Very well." I nod at him.

I turn my attention to look at Emmett, whose face was smiling.

Some how that warmed me inside, I didn't like the feeling at all.  
"Don't look so sad anymore." I say with an uninterested tone. " It makes you're face dis pleasant to look at."

With that I turn to walk out ignoring the curious gazes of my brothers.

The emotions I felt from the family behind me as I ran were hope and love.

I scoff. Disgusting.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello Everyone!

Sorry for not updating sooner, but hopefully I will be updating more frequently. I have tons of school work to do, and also work. Plus I'm super busy with Christmas shopping.

So please be patient. I hope that you enjoy the chapter I posted before, and know that more will be coming soon.

Thank you for you're reviews! They are very appreciated!

-Lexy!


	6. Chapter 6

When we returned to the Jet, I was expecting non-stop question after question from Felix and Demetri. However to my surprise I was met with silence.

Which was very strange.

The jet flew off and after a few minutes of the dead silence, I decided to break it.

"Why are you two so quiet? Don't tell me you've lost you're ability to speak." I say in my hard sarcasm tone.

Demetri was flying the Jet but I knew he could hear me perfectly. Felix was sitting in front of me clearly avoiding my gaze. Which increased my curiosity and confusion to their abnormal behavior.

"Did what the Cullen's say have this much of an effect to you two?" I ask. However I was still met with silence. Hmm.. I guess I would have to retort to different measures.

"I guess I'll have to see for myself." I voice causing the Jet to Jerk from Demetri and Felix's head to snap up to meet my eyes with panic.

I didn't wait for their reply as I slipped past the shield I put up against their mine, to keep their privacy.

I saw the thoughts from when we left the Cullens to now.

As I observed everything I was smirking by the time I came to their thoughts from now, which were trying to think of anything but today.

"So that's it. You're scared that I'll remember everything that the Cullen's said today, and go running back into their arms." I stated their fears, and insecurities. I continued with what else I had received from their thoughts. " You're scared that I'll ditch the Volturi, and you two , and start to call that large man and empath my brothers. You don't want me to leave. Because you lo-" I was cut off from my patronizing speech as Felix growled and stood up to pull the collar of my shirt and bring me up to his height.

"Because what!? Because we love you! Yeah we do. Even if you can't in return, we love you! You're our sister. You're...my sister." He whispered the last bit of his speech, but the emotions coming from him were strong. Along with his hard angry voice.

I stared at him in surprise. Honestly speaking I had never been in a situation such as this before. Well at least with Felix. Me and him never fought.

I stared into his eyes and I could feel his sadness emitting from him. Demetri had appeared in here after hearing Felix's... feelings. I assumed he had the Jet on cruise control.

" It's true Isa, we love you very much. You're very precious to us. You are like our little … demon sister." I smirked at the end of that and I could also see his smirk.

"Can you put me down now?" I ask Felix who still has me by my collar. Realization crosses his face and unless than a second I'm released.

A moment of silence in inserted as I calculate how to reply to the sudden emotional scene. I look at both Demetri and Felix. And look away, from their gazes to say what I actually feel.

"You two get on my nerves." I start off. And I can hear their sharp gasps at my confession, So I go to continue. " You're persistent and aggravating. You always tease me in the most irritating ways, and I sometimes just want to murder you. Demetri you're such a know it all, even though you're only a hundred and something years older than I. And Felix when you act like you're the dumbest vampire in history its aggravating cause I know for a fact you're very wise."

I can feel the heartbreak of them both, and scrunch my eyebrows in confusion.

"But." I continue. " Whenever I'm mad. Its usually you two who are the ones to bring me out of of my mood. Making me laugh or smirk. And when I'm in need of a hunting buddy you're always their. You're protective of me whenever people call me a monster or a wench. Even though sometimes I am, you don't push me away or cower in fear. You two and the others at the Volturi mansion are the only brother's I need or want.. I... I … What I'm trying to say is that I too... love you." I spit out the last words as if they were poison to my body.

I take in a deep unnecessary breath at what I just confessed. Their silence was infuriating and I was glad that I felt the Jet landing. I needed to hunt badly from the stress of this situation.

Just when I was about to walk to the door to escape the embarrassing scene, I was crushed between two imbeciles.

"OH." I squeaked out. Not at all comfortable in the sudden situation.

"We love you too Isabella! Oh I can't believe this. If I could cry... I would." Felix said with a fake sniffling. As if he could actually produce snot.

"Isa is actually showing affection. Even if she insulted us rudely before, I don't even care! I can't believe this day actually came before pigs flew. I love you Is!" Demetri said from the other side. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help the amusement I felt from their crazy talk.

"Oh! Oh! Say it again. Please! Say you loveeeee us!" Felix teased but I could tell that he really wanted me too.

I raised my eyebrow and rolled my eyes.

"No." I reply firmly to his pleading. A pout lights his face. Big baby.

"Darn. Look likes the old Isabella has returned, guess we better take what we can get. Eh Demetri?" Felix snickered.

I pushed them off of me, escaping their tight embrace. I pat down my clothes, getting the wrinkles out from their sudden display of affection.

" Yeah, might not ever happen again. I'm soooo telling Jane and Alec." Demetri said in a smug tone.

I tensed.

Ughhh. I should have known they would brag.

Stupid brothers.

I walk to the mash the button to open the door, we had landed a little over a minute ago.

"I'm going hunting. Give the report to my Dad and uncles, and tell them nothing on what happened today." I threatened them with a menacing glare.

They rolled their eyes but I knew that they took my threat to heart.

"Like we can hide anything from Aro." Demetri said in his know-it-all tone.

I sighed. Forgot about that. "Right. Well just avoid his touch until I return. I shouldn't be long. I hear there's an American school tour in town. And you know that I just love American food." My smirk is met with their snickers.

"Well enjoy. But not to much! American guys are so …" A shudder passed through Felix as he tried to find a word to describe the American guys. I roll my eyes at his exaggeration.

"Oh don't worry. I'll make it unforgettable for him. Absolutely life changing." I laugh sinisterly as I take off in the opposite direction of them.

Mmm... I was starving.

Hey guys! So this chapter wasn't very long, but hey! Little is better nothing at all.

I'm going to try and do one of the Cullen's P.O.V. So please be patient with the upcoming chapters.

Hope you enjoyed this one. Review!

-Lexy!:)


	7. Chapter 7

Jasper .

This day seemed so surreal that I was actually think of pinching myself to see if I were dreaming. However since I am a vampire, I knew that I wasn't.

I had actually seen Bella today. We had seen our Bella.

Well somewhat.

She wasn't really our Bella. She had changed, and I was impressed and slightly afraid of what she changed into.

She was dark and sinister. And I knew from years of War that she was also very powerful. I could literally sense it in her presence. It screamed "Don't mess with me, or you're dead."

And I believed it.

Also It seemed that she did not like being called that and hated the name with a passion, along with liars. I had felt her anger and knew that it ran deep within her, so I knew that she was serious when she said to never call her that and to also never lie to/or in-front of her.

I had decided to go hunting alone to get away from my families emotions. It was absolutely exhausting feeling their painful sadness and regret after all these years, and it seemed to intensify today.

Edward was moping around as usual. Alice was upset that Bella wasn't anything like the Bella we left behind, and probably wouldn't ever be.

However. Although those two had painful emotions. The other four in the house were completely different. Emmett and Esme were all smiles at the reunion they shared today. I could feel from their emotions that they realized that Bella had changed, but also kind of adored the Bella now. Well Isa is what they call her name I think. Emmett and Esme were planning the trip to Volturi as I think now. Probably already have plain tickets by now.

Carlise was … kind in the middle. He was very happy with seeing Bella but I could also feel his Fatherly protectiveness come out. His was practically leaking off him. And I could understand that. His youngest daughter was part of the worlds most dangerous Coven.

I still had a tough time absorbing that. She is my little sister after all. No brother wants to know his darling little sister is... the worlds deadliest person to exist.

Ugh! I groan and pull at my hair in frustration. This was all my fault! If I had just fed properly on her Birthday we wouldn't be in this stupid predicament now! Bella would be here, safe and guarded. Protected but us! Her family.

My cold heart chipped as I saw the two guys who stood beside her. I knew that they were now the ones she considered her brothers, even if she didn't know.

No one knew that I really loved Bella. Not like my love for Alice, but as my baby sister.

No one knew how close I considered Bella. When she was human I could always feel her longing for me to be closer to her, and her acception at what my lust for human blood. Her love for me as a brother. I didn't ever feel pity or fear from her when she was around me. Just love and happiness.

Rosalie never wanted to admit he rlove for Bella but she couldn't deny it when I was around. I could feel her love and protectiveness over Bella, and I knew that she regretted leaving her.

She was also happy to see Bella today. Ecstatic even. I knew that she was also proud of the backbone that Bella had apariently developed, amongst other things.

I killed my third mountain lion and decided I had better return back home.

Hmm.. This would be an interesting couple of months.

~Kanichiwa! I saw that my review box had hit the double digits and felt very generous. So I updated more quickly than usual. Now, now. I know this chapter is short and most of you were probably not expecting Jasper to be the P.O.V. Of the Cullens. But I love doing the unexpected... keep that in mind for future references!;)

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter though. I enjoyed writing it since I had the company of MCR to keep me inspired.( GERARD WAY!)

Love yo guys! Keep the reviews coming. Ciao!3


	8. Chapter 8

Isabella's P.O.V.

I honestly didn't understand how a person's mind could be so … lacking.

I currently had my eyes set on a blonde American boy. And as soon as I heard his thoughts they had only been on the 'Hot" Italian girls and Spaghetti. He was currently with his friends in one of the local restaurants. I had learned from reading him that he was an orphan and had never had parents or any type of guardian. He was 21 years of age and was currently on vacation with his college buddies. The perfect choice.

I was outside of the restaurant waiting for the right time to gain his attention. I didn't want his friends to notice me. Because when he went missing I would end up being a suspect. He finished paying for his food and was walking out. I could tell that he was very drunk from his terrible walking.

Why was my food so Ignorant.

I roll my eyes but make my way to lure him in.. I wasn't in the mood to play with my food this time. I needed blood, and he was going to be my donator. Willing or not.

I looked over myself through the eyes of the people who passed by. They either gazed in envy or awe. I had changed into my emergency clothes. Since I couldn't exactly wear my cape out in public.

I was in a tight blood red dress that was about 2 inches above my knee and red high heels. My Father and uncles wouldn't approve of my choice in attire, but I thought what I was wearing was very appropriator for the occasion. I smirked as I caught my prey's attention, his thoughts immediately left the weird looking lady selling tomatoes and focused on me who was looking at the magazines. He was across the street but his gaze was focused only on me. His mind was silent. I guess he was speechless.

I purposely look in his direction and catch his eyes. I smile shyly, and look away. I pick up another magazine. Not really bothering to pay attention to what exactly I was picking up. I watched him from the corner of my eyes as he told his friends to go ahead without him and made his way over to me.

I put down the magazine and purposely turned around just as he was behind me. I faked gasped and acted shock at 'suddenly' bumping into him.

"Oh I'm so sorry." My Italian accent was heavy as I apologized.

He was sweating a little on his forehead out of being so nervous, he swept his hands through his hair which I suspected was one of the things he did to gain the attention of girls.

He smiled, "It's fine. Don't worry about it. You speak American?" He asked. I almost rolled my eyes at his question. I mean didn't I just speak American. Why was he asking such meaningless and dumb questions. However this isn't what I said.

"Very little. I could tell from you're appearance that you weren't Italian." I bit my lip in an attempt to look innocent and 'feminine'. His heart rate increased , but he smirked in an attempt to seem unaffected.

"Oh really. So you took notice in my appearance?" His voice was cocky as he attempted to flirt.

I was becoming bored. Lets just get this over. " Yes." I say bluntly and smirk widely showing my teeth. Purposely checking him out from head to toe. "Very much." I whisper seductively.

His heart rate was going crazy and all I felt from his emotions were desire. His eye's smoldered over. "How about we go to my place?" His voice is shaky but I could hear the eagerness in it as well.

I lean over to his ear and whisper seductively, " How about we go somewhere more..quiet."

Sweat was falling from his neck and I inhaled his delicious scent. My eyes closed in delight and I moaned slightly.

"L..Like w..where?" was his response.

I smirk and slip my hand into his. "I know the perfect place."

I had learned his name was Landon, something I hadn't really taken to the time to learn from his thoughts. We went into a ally that was abandon long ago. I made out with him to make his last moments somewhat pleasant. Not long after I bit into his neck and covered his mouth from his screams . When he was drained, I buried him deep within the woods and at-least 100 feet below.

I still had his blood's taste in my mouth, and moaned again. He tasted like sweet wine.

Right now I was running home. Honestly I was anxious to be home, I never liked to be away for to long. And I had somewhat missed my Uncles and my Father.

I arrived a little over 5 minutes after burning the red dress and heels. I placed my black shirt and jeans, and my cape and placed my black combat boots on. This way I wouldn't get scolded from my Father and uncles.

Jane was the first one to see me, she smiled at my bright red eyes. "How was you're dinner?"

I raise my eyebrow and smirk, " Very delicious. American has always been my favorite."

She laughs, "That's nice. Master Aro is anxious upon you're return. It's probably best if you go there right away."

I chuckle as she rolls her eyes. "Yes, very well. I will see you later." I say and quickly appear in the throne room.

Aro sits up from his throne as he see's me. When I stand in-front of his throne he appears before me smiling. He kisses both my cheeks before pulling me into his arm in a warm hug. I wrap my arms around him and inhale his scent, welcoming the feeling of home as the smell of apples and cinnamon hits my senses.

"My Isa...I missed you tremendously daughter." I hear the sincerity in his voice. I roll my eyes but my lips attempt to smile.

He pulls back to gaze at my face. "I was gone only for a day father. Hardly enough time to miss someone." I say.

"Yes, well maybe to some. But to me an hour is far to long." His smile is bright. And all I feel is honesty at his reply.

He returns to his throne and sits, " Tell me about you're mission, there wasn't any trouble was there?" He asks curiously, and I inwardly sigh in relief that Felix and Demetri didn't reveal anything, but groan with having to reveal it now.

" Well it went.. somewhat well." I say in a uninterested voice. His eyebrow's rise in curiosity.

"Continue." He pushes me to finish.

"We were introduced to The Cullen's." He was very interested as soon as I said the name.

"Ahh.. Carlisle. And How is he ?" He says with a bright tone.

"Well his family is very ...interesting. They claimed to actually know me from when I was human." I reveal the truth. Marcus and Caius appear suddenly at their thrones. Their gaze curious.

Aro didn't look as though he liked this new found information." Did he now? And how did he know you?" He asked his voice tense.

"He said that I was like a daughter to him. His family met me at a high-school I attended when I moved to a town called Fork, Washington. Would you like to see?" I finally ask not wanting to explain everything.

He nods coming to take my hand. I remove my shield allowing him to what had happened earlier today.

After a couple minutes he releases my hand with a growl.

"Brother?" Marcus curious voice questions. However Aro was in deep thought and his eyes were focused on my face.

"And when exactly are they coming?" Aro asks. His eyebrow raised in interest.

"A date wasn't discussed, but I suspect that they will be here within the week's ending."

I tell him, and he nods.

"I do not like the fact of someone or a whole family is pining over my daughter. However I'm glad you have some kind of link to you're human memories. Did nothing they said sound familiar?" He asks.

I shake my head, " No. They seemed somewhat familiar but nothing I would call important." .

He nods. "Very well. Heidi! Begin preparing rooms for our future guest. We will need 5."

"Yes Master." I hear her soft voice before I feel her presence disappear.

"Would someone like to explain to us what is going on?" Marcus annoyed voice says. I look at him to see his frustrated gaze. I smile slightly at my uncle before appearing before his throne to lean over and kiss his cheek.

"Well it seems that our Isa has met her previous family." I roll my eyes at the disdain in my Father's voice.

Marcus's brow's pull together in confusion. "You're human family?" he asks in disbelief.

I smirk, "No. They were vampires. It seems that they had taken a liking to me when I was human. However they left shortly after. They said I am 'important' to them." I scoff.

His laugh echoes through the room. " Well Well. You've certainly had an eventful day." He smiles kindly at me, not having the slightest worry or care.

"You could say that." I smirk.

I feel Caius's gaze and I turn to meet his eyes. As always his face is void of emotion, but through his eyes I could see his concern. He gets up from his throne and turns to walk out. I know from many times before that this means follow me. I smile at my Father and Marcus. "I'll see you later." I kiss both of their cheeks. And they nod. My Father still had his pouting face but I could tell that he was slowly getting over whatever he was upset about. I avoided going into his thoughts to find whatever it was and turn to follow Caius.

I was glad that Caius wanted me to follow him, cause that gave me a great excuse to not go train like Demetri wanted me too.

We arrived in his study and I went to my spot which was sitting on the top of his desk beside his chair.

He sat down. And looked up at me. I smirked.  
"You wanted something?" I urge for him to speak whatever he was wanting to ask.

"I figured I would do some reading." Is all he says, but a smile lights my face. He picked up his journal which dated back to nearly 600 years ago, and he started to read to me. I listened intently to every word . Ever since I was a newborn this was something that would always make me feel relaxed Like I didn't have a care in the world. I also loved to learn about Caius. His life from when he was first turned was one of the most sad and interesting stories I think I have ever and will ever hear.

After a couple of pages he stops, and closes his journal looking up to me. I lean over and touch my nose into the corner of his neck and shoulder. And his touched my head to my cheek. I pulled away smiling. Most would think of us as mated. and although Caius and I neither had mates. I had never really considered us romantic.

"I have to go train. Will you read more to me later?" I ask as I jump off the desk to the door.

He nods with a smile in his eyes.

I turn around going out his door, and closing it behind me.

I went to the training room, and as soon as I walked through the chambers, I was met with Demetri's disapproving gaze.

I rolled my eyes.

Let the torture begin.

Emmett's P.O.V.

To say I was happy would be an understatement. I was ecstatic. We were currently packing to go to Italy to visit Bella or as she goes by now, Isabella.

When she told me not to look sad I knew that there was hope for the Old Isabella that I knew and loved. However I kind of liked how she was now. She wasn't afraid, or fragile. She was strong and powerful. She had the creepy thing going on for her but I didn't care. I had my sister back!

We would be leaving tomorrow, and I couldn't wait to see her again. The whole house was a little more lively than ever. And it was all thanks to the hour that Bella had returned back into our lives.

Even Rose was happy, which made me even happier.

Edward was being a sourpuss but that's expected.

His growl echoed through the house but I ignored it along with everything else he did.

Just wait Isabella, You big brother is coming.

So I know it isn't very long, however I am already working on the next chapter! So hopefully you're wait won't be long.

Also I am working on my other stories, so keep that in mind while waiting for the next update! I am editing them to be more...updated. Lol

Au Revoir!:)


	9. Chapter 9

Isabella's P.O.V.

I was really starting to regret the whole 'inviting' the Cullen's here thing. Everyone was on edge at my 'former' family coming to visit. And to be honest it was aggravating me to the point of insanity.

Aro was still pouting. And I was still trying _not_ to read his thoughts to find out exactly why. Though I think it has something to do with the fact that I'm becoming somewhat popular with other coven's. Demetri and Felix had bragged about my show of '_affection' _as they called it to Jane, and Alec. Who both didn't talk to me for like a day. Which I didn't exactly see how I was being punished. However I didn't complain.

"Try focusing all of you're fire energy into the dummy." Demetri says from the left side of me. I was faced on the opposite side of the room with a training dummy hanging from the ceiling. I roll my eyes. I had been doing this for about 3 hours now. And I knew I was more than good at it. However I kept my peace, and did as Demetri said.

I look at the dummy and narrowing my eyes. I feel the insides of my body get warm and then within the second. The dummy is burning in a crisp. I smirk cockily and turn to Demetri , raising my eyebrow silently asking ' Is this it?'.

"Okay Okay. I get it, you're an expert in burning dummies. You may leave. But tomorrow. Were going to start working on you're Telekinesis." I nod and without another word I exit the training hall and make it to the throne room.

Hopefully Aro had some kind of mission I could preoccupy myself with. I appear before Aro and his expression is of one of surprise. He smiles but this is a forced smile. I roll my eyes. Guess he was _still _pouting. He appears in-front of me and pulls me into a hug.

"My darling Isabella. How may I help you this fine evening?" He asks. His voice earnestly curious.

I give him a small smile in return, and an idea forms in my head.

I decide to ask something completely different to what I had originally came here to ask. "I was wondering if you would like to hang out with me today?"

His shock isn't surprising to me. I never asked for someone to hang out with me. They usually asked me, and I would either agree or decline. So this was completely out of character for me. But I needed to know what exactly he was 'pouting' about. It was irritating me.

"W-What? You want to hang out?-W-With me?" Was his brilliant reply. Marcus was sitting in his throne smirking at his brother's stammering. And raising an eyebrow to me in curiosity of what I was planning. I shake my head.

"Yes." I don't see the need for further explaining. This wasn't an algebraic equation. Even thought that would be much more easier to do than dealing with a flustered Aro.

"I don't know what to say." He says with a bewildered expression. I shake my head. I shouldn't have done this. Some kind of emotion was taking toll inside me and I kicked it away. Ugh. I hate emotions.

"Never mind then. I guess I'll be off." I turn around to walk away. And arm stops me and I stare down at who I know is Aro's hand wrapped around my upper arm gently. I smirk. The cat's in the bag.

"Where are we going?" Yep. Cat's definitely in the bag.

I turn to him and smirk. "Do you know what to say now?" I patronize him. He shake's his head disapprovingly at me. But I see the hint of a smirk on his on face.

"Isabella."He says. With a Fatherly tone.

Ugh. " Fine. I'll stop. But where were going is a surprise. So go change." I look over his _very old-fashion_ clothes. "We don't want people to think they've stepped into the renaissance. Do we?" I tease him one last time for the joy of it. Marcus snicker's from his chair, while Caius smirks in amusement.

He looks over his clothes, and I don't have to read his mind to tell what's going on in his thoughts. 'Whats wrong with my clothes.' Is probably on the lines of what he's thinking. I roll my eyes.  
"Go change and meet me at my black Lamborghini in ten minutes." I say with impatience.

He nods slightly still in shock. And I go to my room to change from these training clothes. They smelt like burnt rubber . Which was properly from making tires and everything else explode and catch on fire.

Once I'm in my room, I strip from my clothes. Placing them quickly into the trash bin. I get into the shower, washing that God awful smell off of me. I'm out in less than a minute and I'm at my closet. I grab some white fitted jeans and a pretty black and blue blouse. I open my underwear drawer and place some on. I grab a black undershirt and then put my clothes on. I place on one pair of my black high heels, and go back to the bathroom to finish.

I look in the mirror to see my dark brownish red hair already dry. And somewhat styled. However I take a brush and run it through my hair to tame it somewhat. I watch as it turns into Soft-curled ringlets towards the bottom, and place my brush down.

I place some dark Grey eye-shadow, Some thick black eyeliner and a bit mascara on. I liked my eye's to appear dark. And Jane had taught me how to apply it to be 'smokey'. But I learned over time exactly how I liked it. I grab a couple of cases of eye contacts. For me and Aro. Since I knew he didn't have any.

I place them in the purse Heidi bought me, and then I take off down stair. I go into the garage and see that Aro is already there. He looks like a boy about to go out with a girl for the first time. And I smirk in amusement.

I get into the driver side of the black Lamborghini and Aro get's into the passenger side.

I crank it up, ignoring the shiver of pleasure that wanted to surface at the sound of the beautiful engine, and zoom out of the garage.

"So what are we doing?" Aro asks. Even though I had told him earlier that it was a surprise.

I roll my eyes but smirk. I knew he didn't like surprises. It was one of the reason I did this.

"Just wait. You'll see soon." Is all I say.

He lets out an irritated sigh. But doesn't object.

"You look stunning Isa." He says in a warm tone. And I smile. I look over at him while driving down the curvy road. I nod in approval. He was wearing some black pants and a nice formal white collared shirt. "

You look handsome." I say in the same tone.

After a couple of minutes we arrive at the place I wanted to take him. And I smile as he looks surprised.

"Isabella." He turns to look at me and I smirk. "What are we doing at a museum?"

I park into the curb, and roll my eyes as the people gather round to gaze dreamily at my car.

"Well. Lately you've been- Hmmm... How do I say it without being rude.- A complete 'downer'. As Felix says. So I figured I would take you out to cheer you up." I shrug. It wasn't a lie. I wanted to cheer him up. However I also wanted to find out what he was pouting about.

I heard a weird sound come from him and turn to see his face. I can't stop the shock at what appears to be his 'moved' face. I tuned into his emotions and feel love, and adoration. "That's the nicest thing I've ever heard you say to me Isa. Oh. I'm so happy." He says his emotions turning to excitement.

I honestly don't know how to reply. I'm pretty sure if our race could, he would be crying in joy rigt now. So I try to escape the suddenly weird environment. I grab the green contacts from my bag, and hand one to Aro.

"Put those in. Don't want to give half of Florence a heart-attack." I say placing my own into my eyes. I look into the rear-view mirror and see that they had in fact changed my crimson eyes to a greenish purple color. Thankful that my car has dark tinted windows.

I look to him and see that his eye color was the same. I can't help but think that we actually looked a lot alike. Father and daughter. I smile at him and open my door.

He opens his and the crowd of people turn their dreamy gazes from my car to us. I roll my eyes at their hammering hearts.

They quickly back away sensing the danger of us. Perks to being a vampire I suppose.

I walk onto the side-walk and Aro comes beside me and places his hand on the middle of my back and we started walk-human speed- into the museum.

We looked over the many historical antique's and sculptures. Aro was very interested in the 17th Century Area. Which I assume was because that's the Era he was changed. He told me various stories of his time when and before his change. I listen intrigued.

My dad was a private person, and I was shock to hear him open up about his human years. I honestly didn't think he remembered so much. And would tell me so much. He talked about his mom. How she was a very weak but nice person. And how his dad was very abusive. How he had a older brother who his dad banned from his home. He even talked about how he was changed.

He was 33 years old when it happened. And he was on his way to the Royal court. It seemed that even in his human years he held some sort of Authority in high places.

His horses got spooked and he came from his carriage to see what had happened. Since his driver wasn't responding. He doesn't remember who the man was that changed him. Because as soon as he opened his carriage door he was attacked. All he remembers was burning pain. Which every vampire went through.

We were standing looking at an art painting from the 18th century. Named the Michelangelo. And I asked him the question I had been dying to ask since the time I came back from my mission to the Cullen's.

"Father?" I sat trying to gain his attention. He looks from the painting to look at me curiously, he smiles encouraging me to continue. "I'm curious to know why have you been so upset? Is it me?" I ask in a small voice. I want to kick myself at how _vulnerable_ I sound. I hated sounding so weak.

He frowns and pulls his arm around my shoulder. Bringing me into his chest in a one arm hug. "No my Isa. Don't ever think I'm upset with you. It's just." He pauses trying to find the correct words. " I was a little worried about you're former family. The Cullen's."

I look up at him startled. Don't tell me he was feeling the same thing that Demetri and Felix had.

Before I can speak he starts to talk again. "You see. I have always worried about you gaining you're memory back. Realizing that you have a family that you love more than us. A dad. Who you would want to return to. This has always been in my mind. Ever since you awoken to this life, but over the 43 years you have been with me. With the Volturi. It's only increased as my affection for you as a daughter increased. I love you my Isabella. And I never want to be departed from you. Neither you from me. And when you mentioned the Cullen's being a special part of you're former life. I couldn't control the jealousy and heartache I felt. Especially when you mentioned that Carlisle had been a 'dad to you in the past... And this is what has been bothering me for the passed couple of days. I'm sorry for being a 'downer'." He squeezes my shoulder. I almost laugh as he quoted me from earlier. But I refrain from it. I look up at his eyes, and I smile.

"You know Demetri and Felix felt the same when the Carlisle's son's had mentioned being my brother." I say. He raises his eyebrow as if saying 'oh really'. " I told them that. They were obnoxious but they were my only brother's." He smirks at that. Probably imagining me say that to them and their reactions.

"Of course including Alec and the rest of the Volturi guards. But even if I gain my memory back. Just because I remember my former life doesn't mean I'll forget my life now. You're my dad. And Carlisle might have been my passed dad of some sort. But that was over 5 decades ago. You're my Father. And Caius and Marcus are my uncles. The guards are my brother and sister's. No one can replace you now. I might be cold and heartless some-times. But I do l...love you. I love you all." I speak this all quietly, and he smiles at me. Taking in my confession.

"I love you papa." I say turning into him so that he could wrap both arms around me into a full hug. I wrap my arms around him as well. I wasn't one for affection but for my family I would make an exception.

"Oh my Isa. I love you too." He whispers tightening his grip a tad. I smile into his chest.

After a couple of seconds he pulls back to look at my face. "Very well. I won't be a 'downer' anymore. However I'm going to have a little talk to Felix about his vocabulary. Shall we return home?" He asks with a smile. I smirk.

"Sounds good to me."

We arrive home 15 minutes later and Aro goes to change. He was still giddy from spending the day with me, and I went to go see what Demetri and Felix were up to.

I caught a couple of scents that I couldn't recognize as I traveled through the corridors and hallways. Fortunately I had happen to catch Felix and Demetri's scent. I followed curiously.

I walked into the entertaining room, which was no surprise that they had been in here. It was either here, their room, or the training halls.

I open the door and shockingly come face to face with the people who had been causing the commotion of the palace.

"Well this is certainly a surprise." I say gazing at the shocked faces of The Cullen's. Demetri and Felix were playing some sort of game. I think it was Gears of War or something like that. They look over at me and pause there game.  
The Cullen's were all sitting on the circled couch. And it reminded me of when we were at there house. They were looking at me from head to toe and it made me feel uncomfortable. I should've put on my cloak before coming here.

"Isa!" Felix yells as he hugs me. Tightly.

"Felix. Down." I command him in my authoritative voice. He places me down and I see his face has a fake frown on it.

Demetri walks over to stand beside Felix.  
" Hello Isa. How was you're day with Master Aro?" He asks politely and I roll my eyes. He was acting as if he didn't notice the Cullen's.

Noisy.

"It was fine. Now what are they doing here?" I ask nodding my head over to where the Cullen's were sitting. "I thought they weren't arriving until the end of the week." I speak as if they weren't in the room. And to most this would be considered rude. However I'm not most.

"We came earlier than we told Gianna. I'm sorry. We didn't mean to intrude." The Caramel haired lady said. I really did need to figure out there names.

I nod in understanding. Well I guess the sooner they arrived the sooner they leave. And the sooner all this would be over.

"Excuse me for not knowing already. But What are you're names again?" I ask curiously. I should've been paying attention to this info before. However all I could remember was Carlisle.

Their faces show a sudden sadness but they smile. Well except for the bronze man. He had the same expression of sorrow since I arrived.

"I'm Carlisle." Carlisle says.

"I'm Esme." The caramel hair lady says. Esme.

"I'm Alice." The pixie like girl says.

"I'm Jasper, ma'am." The scarred man nods his head.

"I'm Rosalie." The beauty of the family speaks.

"I'm Emmett." I did remember him. He was the one who looked sad.

I look at the bronze waiting for him to greet himself, and after a couple of seconds of silence. He decides to fill it in.

"I'm Edward." His voice is a whisper. He wouldn't meet my eyes and that frustrated me. He appeared weak and hopeless. And I hated that. I noticed that they had left the other two Logan and his mate at there home. I didn't bother questioning them about it. I really didn't care.

"Well. I'm sure Aro would love to know of you're arrival. Demetri, Felix. Show them to the throne room. I have to change." I tell them in a commanding voice. I turn back to the Cullen's and nod in farewell.

Then take off to my room.

This would certainly be an entertaining week.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you guys for reviewing, and reaching my goal. I'm keeping my end of the bargain so here you guys and gals go! Enjoy:)~Lexy

Edward's P.O.V.

I had never thought the day would come when I would see Bella again. I had imagined it over the years to keep me from going completely insane, but I stopped once I realized that it was actually making me more crazed than I already was. I was going insane. Completely and terribly insane.

The day I had left Bella in the woods stilled played hauntingly in my mind. Mostly the words that I said to her. And her facial expression. Complete and utter sorrow was what her face displayed to me.

I wanted to wrap my arms around her and tell her that I was lying. That I loved her and I would never eave her. Beg her for her forgiveness. But I didn't.

I left her standing in those haunted woods. I always wanted to hear Bella's thouths, but in that moment, I was so thankful I couldn't. Because no doubt it would send to the deepest pit of sorrow. If I wasn't already there now.

"Edward, Please control you're emotions please." A sorrowful Jasper voice interrupted my thoughts from across the room. I look to him apologetically and put away my emotions. He smiles gratefully in return. I look around and see Felix and Demetri were on the floor playing some kind of game. I assumed it involved guns of some sort because that's what I heard coming from the television.

We had arrived a little over an hour ago, all eager to be in Bella's or Isabella's presence again. To our dismay Isabella wasn't here when we arrived. Heidi told us that she and Aro were out for the evening. I couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable with her being alone with the probably the most cruelest man in the world.

We all sat in the circled couch, which was very similar to ours at home. Esme was gazing across the room admiring the designing. Alice was tapping her foot impatiently waiting for Bella. Emmett and Jasper were watching the game that Felix and Demetri were playing. Carlisle was reading some kind of book. Rose was gazing boredly at her nails.

And just like that the doors large doors that we entered in opened abruptly. Revealing a surprised Bella who quickly wiped off the emotion and went to her emotionless face. "Well this is certainly a surprise."I almost sighed at hearing her beautiful voice once more after all these years and the long week.

I look over her and gaze at her in shock. She was beautiful. But that wasn't the reason I was shocked. She was wearing heels? Along with very expensive looking clothes, that looked very fashion forward. I heard Alice proud thoughts as I admired the beauty before me. She was wearing a blue and black long sleeve see- through flowing blouse and had a black undershirt underneath. She was wearing white fitted jeans that complemented her curves very nicely, and black heals. Her hair was curled softly towards the end and flowed beautifully around her face. And she wore make-up which was dark however it suited her new found attitude.

I could feel the sorrow start to swarm around me once more and I hoped that it didn't appear on my face. I didn't want her to see me as weak.

"Isa!" Felix yelled enthusiastically as he got up and ran forward, pulling her into a tight embrace and lifting her from the ground. A scowl comes to her face and she sighs. But Jasper voice in his thoughts that she felt slightly amused and affectionate at the display of affection. However I felt irritated and anger at his arms around her. What was he to her?

"Felix. Down." Her voice is even and leaks with authority. He places her down and Demetri walks to stand next to Felix.

" Hello Isa. How was you're day with Master Aro?" He asks politely with a tint of amusement. She rolls her eyes. And I longed to know what thoughts were running through her head. Her expression seemed irritated and impatient.

"It was fine. Now what are they doing here?" She ask nodding her head over to where we were sitting. "I thought they weren't arriving until the end of the week." I flinch. She was speaking as if we weren't in the room and couldn't hear. If it were anyone else I would have said it was rude. However I could see that it was just her personality. She was different indeed.

"We came earlier than we told Gianna. I'm sorry. We didn't mean to intrude." Esme says. She looks to Esme as if sizing her up and nods.

"Excuse me for not knowing already. But What are you're names again?" She asks curiously. And I feel a part of me break inside. She didn't remember us. She didn't remember me.

I could hear that my family's thoughts were on the same lines as mine.

"I'm Carlisle." Carlisle says.

"I'm Esme." Esme says.

"I'm Alice." Alice smiles brightly. Causing a grimace to surface on Bella's face.

"I'm Jasper, ma'am." Jasper says his voice dripping with his southern twang.

"I'm Rosalie." Rosalie smiles.

"I'm Emmett." I could see the Recognition come onto her face as Emmett introduced himself yet again and I felt immense Jealousy. Which was stupid since it was Emmett. However I couldn't control my emotions.

She looks over to me waiting for me to introduce myself and I swallow my desperation, hoping it doesn't appear in my voice.

"I'm Edward." my voice is a whisper however no emotion could be recognized. So I was somewhat grateful. I forced myself not to meet her eyes. Knowing that if I didn't. I would probably end up on my knee's begging her to forgive me for being so ignorant and leaving her. To please remember me and my family. Her family.

"Well. I'm sure Aro would love to know of you're arrival. Demetri, Felix. Show them to the throne room. I have to change." She says to them in a commanding voice. She turns back to us and nods in a farewell. I can't help but feel slightly heart broken at her departure.

I sigh loudly and get up to follow Felix and Demetri who told us to follow the.

This would be some week.

Isabella's P.O.V

I changed into my normal clothes, consisting of black leather pants, black combats boots and my black and red corset. I wrap my cloak around me and leave my hair down.

(A/N: have you guys ever watched the New moon spoof from Hilly-wood?Well the bad** Bella wears something like this, and that's what my Bella's outfit looks like. Go check it out! Its hilarious!)

I walk out to go to the throne room, knowing Aro would be summoning me soon anyways.

After going through the many corridors I appear in the throne room in less than 5 seconds. I could have teliported but it took a lot of energy and honestly I would rather run.

I walk and look at the Cullen's who were at the bottom of the stairs that the thrones stood upon. Aro and my uncles, and also the Cullen's turn to stare at me as I enter.

Aro smiles warmly remembering our 'magical' day as he calls it.

"Ahhh _My_ Isabella." I raise my eyebrow as he puts emphasis on the word my. I almost corrected him, to let him know that I wasn't anyone but my own's. However I knew he just wanted the Cullen's to get the idea that I wasn't 'their' Isabella anymore.

I appear beside him and look down at the Cullen's before turning my attention back down to Aro. "Happy reunion?" I ask him, teasing him a-bit as I incline my head to Carlisle. I hear the mental snicker's of the guards.

His face is hard with disapproval however I see through his eyes amusement. He didn't want anyone to know that he was 'soft' when it came to me. He had a reputation of being the Cruelest, Psychotic , most evil vampire and man of all existence. Who was I to take it away.

"Isabella. Do not speak with such a manner in-front of them. I can't allow them to see my ...humanity side come out. You must act as the guard would. Not as my daughter. At-least for now. I love you my darling." I hear him connect to my thoughts. I nod slightly in understanding. And step to my side beside Caius's throne. He was sitting with his regular hard emotionless expression. When we had guest I was to act as The 'Master's' personal guard. Since I was both a offensive and defensive vampire.

And they had to act as cruel monster's. Which I didn't exactly see them as cruel, although to some what they did was considered cruel. However to me, it was justice. I smirk at that. I liked Justice.

"I was just talking to the Cullen's about how they knew you. I'm very intrigued. It seems that you knew of our existence. As a human." He says it with a innocence. However I know that his voice is anything but innocent. It was accusing. They had committed a crime. The number one rule of our exisence is to never let a human know of our existence. In less you planned to turn them. However seeing as they left and I was still human when they did so. They hadn't planned on turning me. Which is a big no-no.

I smirk and turn to look at the Cullen's. They had looks of fear and regret. "Hmm...Is that so?" I say in mock bewilderment.

Aro hums in reply, and looks to the Cullen's. "Carlisle. Since you are a dear friend of mine and seeing as no one else found out from this …. crime. I will let it go. For old time sake." His smile is sadistic. " Now please introduce me to you're beautiful coven."

Carlisle steps up but keep's his mate, Esme, behind him.

"Thank you very much Aro. This is my _family._ Esme my wife. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper my sons. And Alice and Rose my daughters. And also Jasper and Emmett's wives." He introduces them. Aro steps down the stairs to stand directly in-front of them. My mental and physical shield strengthen as he walks towards them. Not risking the chance of any kind of attack. He outstretches his hand and Carlisle hesitantly puts his hand in Aro's.

After about 10 seconds Aro pulls his hand away with a gasp. I step forward with a warning growl. Caius puts a hand on my arm to keep me in place.

"Stay Calm." He says quietly to me. Then turns his attention to Aro. "What did you see brother?"

Aro turns to look at me with a almost sorrowful expression causing me to look at him questioningly What was that expression for? What had he seen?

"Our Isabella was quite the human." Is all Aro says as he turns back on his act. "However I think immortality suits her best."

I smirk. Everyone says that.

"Jane!" Aro turns his attention to the door where Jane stood. "Come here my dear."

I look over at Jane who looks to me in return. A smirk comes over her face as she walks closer to Aro. When she gets to his side she bows slightly.  
"Yes Master?" Her voice is even.

"I would like you to escort the Cullen's to their chamber's so they can get ready for Dinner tonight." I turn to Caius in curiosity to what Aro just said. Their dining with us today? Didn't they eat off of animals and not human's? Caius eyes show his amusement at my inner monologue.

" Isa. I would like you to go hunting through our woods. Get something delicious for the Cullen's will you?" His voice is almost patronizing. I smirk but I can't help but feel irritated.

"Yes Father." I reply despite my unwillingness.

"Oh Aro. That won't be necessary, we can hunt on our own. I hate to be a inconvenience to Isabella." Carlisle says in a very persuading voice. Aro starts to reply but I interrupt.

" It's not a problem I enjoy hunting." I say to him reassurance. "Even though it's usually humans. It's always nice to change things up." I smirk sadistically.

They cringe at the casualty of my voice. I guess they weren't used to such talk about humans.

Carlisle nods and smiles even though his eyes show displeasure. "I'll return shorly, Father."

I say to Aro turning to leave. An arm stops me and I look down to Aro's hand on my arm. Hmm.. Deja vu.

I turn to him questioningly.

His eyes show his fatherly concern. I almost smirk. Even though he had guest infront of him it didn't stop him from worrying everytime I step out of the mansion without him.

"Be safe Isa." He says in a soft voice. Instead of my usual smirk I give him a smile.

"Aren't I always?" I say teasingly before kissing his cheek and leaving.

Hmm... I wonder if the Cullen's liked Lions?


	11. Chapter 11

Isabella's P.O.V.

I had returned from hunting animals for the Cullen's a little over 10 minutes ago. Much to most of the guards amusement. I however wasn't amused. I had managed to capture about 15 lions and 10 deer.

Thankfully I was able to transport them with my levitation. It was quite amusing seeing animals just float in the sky growling and clawing at the physical bubble that caged them. I placed each lion in a separate cage in the cellar. And all the deer in one cage.

The Volturi's butcher would come and drain them into some glasses. Aro was all about fancy dining.

Now I was being harassed by Heidi and Jane.

"Isa! You just _have _to wear this dress tonight. It's absolutely _breathtaking_." Heidi suggests as she pulls my red and black , lace and silk dress that I had bought when I went on a trip to Paris. I have to agree with what she says. Except for the breathtaking part, since we didn't really need to breath. However It's a very beautiful dress. The back was bare and the rest was designed in black lace, and flared out at the bottom with lace and red silk. It was a very fancy dress. One that I didn't want to waste on something uninteresting like dining with the _Cullen's._

"Oh yes! I agree, its very beautiful. The red is an excellent shade. It makes me thirsty." I look over to Jane and grin at her sinister smirk.

"No. It's too extravagant." I sigh out with aggravation, while laying back on my comfortable bed.

The both frown, and I can tell without even reading their minds that they aren't going to leave this room until I agree. Heidi begins to whine- "But Isabella, You have to be gorgeous to make those Cullen's pay for leaving you."

I raise my eyebrow. Did she really just say that? And how the heck did she even find out about that. Wait. Never mind that question, I already know who. Aro.

Of course.

"Well you do! Just imagine the pain and regret they will feel for leaving you once they see you in the gorgeous Vera Wang... I get exited just thinking about it." She squeals sounding like a serious sociopath with Jane right beside her grinning like the cat off of Alice in wonderland.

I turn over on my bed so that my back is facing them.

I know that they wouldn't give up, and Aro would probably get upset if I used one of my powers on them.

"Whatever. I don't care. But you two owe me another dress, since I'm going to be wasting this one. Now get you're sadistic squealing selves out of my room, and leave me in peace." I give in to them, not really wanting to drag this out anymore than necessary. I really just wanted to be left alone, in the peace and quiet of my room.

You would think that would be simple. However nothing is simple when you live in a Castle filled with aggravating vampires who you call family.

"Fantastic. We will return in about an hour to get dressed together."

I mhmm and then I hear their echoing feet fade until there out of hearing distance.

Finally.

I close my eyes and just relax. I realize that this is the first time since I've returned from the mission to _greet_ the Cullen's, that I've been able to just... be alone.

Oh how I've missed this. It wasn't like I didn't somewhat enjoy spending time with my family, especially Caius, but being alone was always so... quiet and calm

"**Isabella!**" My eyes shoot open as I look to my door. Where both Heidi and Jane were standing, looking complete annoyed. However I doubt it was even close to the annoyance I felt right now.

"What the heck do you two want?!" I ask through clench teeth, Aggravated from being pulled from my peaceful state. I wasn't sleeping, but it was the closest thing I would get to it.

Their reaction isn't that of shock like most people I came in contact with. No, they just started opening all their suitcases and make-up bags. Evidently they had got accustomed to my attitude. Which for me wasn't exactly a good thing.

I could always teleport them to The U.S.

However that thought is cut short-

"Isabella Volturi, you better not be thinking of teleporting us again. Last time it took us a month to get back home, not to mention us _almost _being _exposed _to the humans." Jane hisses at me, bringing up the last time I teleported them. They were nagging me about going shopping with them in France, To put it simple. I told them to leave me alone, they didn't, and so I teleported to the middle of the Amazon rain forest.

"Yeah, don't make me tell Master Aro." Heidi threatens.

It was amusing.

However her threats were not intimidating and unnecessary.

"Like I'm afraid of him." I roll my eyes but otherwise get out of bed and look at all the stuff they brought to my room.

What the heck is this? Estee Lauder? MAC?

"Why do you need so much make-up?" I ask, as I gaze at the different eye shadows, and face products.

"To be gorgeous of course...Well , gorgeous-er." Heidi smirks as she winks at herself in my mirror.

Wow. Someone sure is Vain.

After being practically attacked by the different hair brushes, make-up brushes and different products, after an hour we were finally finished getting dressed. I was dressed in the dress that they picked out earlier, with my black Jimmy Choo's, and my Onyx and Ruby necklace. Jane fixed my hair so that it was sleek with ringlets flowing down my back. When I went to check myself over in the mirror, The first thing that came to mind was a 1950's star. My make-up was somewhat subtle, however my dramatic cat eye, and red lips weren't very subtle.

"So what do you think?" I look at Heidi in the mirror as she stands behind me with a cocky grin. She was dressed in a red short tight dress, with some black heals. However her cloak was covering most of her body. Although it was a formal dinner, the Cullen's were outsiders, and we couldn't let them think that this was sort of southern hospitality thing.. this was business, that I knew. Aro was always business."You look hot right?"

I roll my eyes but still nod. I hate to admit that they actually did a good job but they did.

"I know, I won't say I told you so, but..." she trails off with a mischievous smirk. "I told you so."

I smirk. "Whatever. We should get going soon, Jane are you ready?"

As soon as the words were out my mouth Jane appeared before us in her dark bronze and brown cocktail dress, and black flats. Her hair was pinned up as usual and her eyes were covered in dark eyeshadow and eyeliner.

"You rang?" She smirks her sinister smirk.

"Yes, let's go. I want this to be over and done as soon as possible." I say as I head to the door.

My room was located in the south tower, which was about a 15 minute walk for humans, to go to the dining hall. However we arrived in no less than a minute. I could hear all the Cullen's , my uncles and my dad already in the room. It got quiet which I assume is because they knew we were outside the door.

Heidi and Jane grab each of the handles on the gigantic doors and pull it, Heidi winks as the doors widen to reveal to me all of the Cullen's and my uncles and dad seated at the long table. The Cullen

s stand as they see me, causing my to scoff. What was this? A wedding.

"Sorry I'm late, I was... preoccupied." I explain as I gaze over to Heidi and Jane who were taking their place at the end of the table with the other guards. Jane sat next to Alec and Heidi sat next to Cassandra, the most recent member. They both smirk and roll their eyes at me.

"Its fine my dear, we were just discussing the Cullen's."Marcus says from the left side of Aro. I look to Caius who I usually sat next too, however it was ...occupied.

Caius sends me an amused smirk, knowing that I wasn't happy with the change.

I look from the Carlisle, who was seated in my seat, and to my father.

He shook his head as he caught my gaze, as if telling me to let it go.

I glare slightly but otherwise take the only other available seat which was coincidentally in between the smallest Cullen who I know as Alice and the largest who I remembered as Emmett.

They both smile widely at me. And I try not to flinch from the intensity of their joyous emotions.

I quickly pull my shield over myself eager to be rid of their emotions.

"So what were we discussing?" I say in a conversational tone. One of the servers bring me a wine glass filled with A+. I sip it down, ignoring the instinct to devour the whole glass.

Esme, the mom, smiles at me while noticeably avoiding looking at my glass. "We were talking about how lovely England is."

"Yes, the weather is absolutely perfect for our kind. Never really a sunny day, and the food is... of good quality." Aro lets out a laugh, and I can tell that it creeps the Cullen's out. Because it still kind of creeped me out.

Caius and Marcus throws a look at me and I don't have to read their mind to know what their thinking.

Must we really be here? I roll my eyes but decide to bring a little excitement to the table.

"Master Aro is very fond of England. I don't know if you know this but his great great grandmother was a dutchess in the Royal family years ago. However she died... Of course that's to be expected, but if you saw a picture of her you would be shocked how much Aro favors her, especially the hair. You would think he was a woman as well." Caius takes a sip of his glass to cover his smirk, and Marcus keeps his face monotone as always. However I sense his amusement.

Aro however isn't amused in the slightest and sends a not so subtle glare my way, and lets out a dark laugh.

"Yes, my family's genes is very strong. We all look alike, I'm sure you all have family that you look like as well. For instance Caius looked a lot like his Aunt Sylvia, unfortunately a lot kids made fun of him for it..." He grins as he looks to all the Cullen's, who also seem to find this situation amusing.

Caius sends an Cold look to Aro. It wasn't because the information was embarrassing, mostly just because Caius didn't like just anyone to know about his past life.

I see Demetri, Felix and Jane chuckling to themselves, and decide to come to Caius's rescue. Not that he really needed it.

"That's enough of family tree's. I'm sure the Cullen's feel awkward as is, were here to talk with them aren't we?" I say as I smile looking from Carlisle to his mate Esme.

They both smile but I sense their anxiousness and nervousness.

"You said that you left me after my 17th birthday, am I correct?" I ask the pixie sitting next to me.

She flinches but nods, surprised that I'm talking to her at all.

"Where exactly did you all go?" I ask curiously.

The Cullen's all look to one another and then finally the blonde Rosalie answers. "We went to New York, the weather is mostly cloudy and it had a good job offer for Carlisle. However Edward went to North America to practice his … tracking skills." She scoffed at that, but it perked my interest, Along with Demetri.

I turn to Edward, who was glaring at Rosalie , in interest."Really? May I ask who exactly were you hunting?"

He gives me a hesitant smile, "It was a woman named Victoria. We had came across her coven, and she brought some trouble. I tried to track her and end her, so we wouldn't have anymore problems."

I nod, noticing how he left out information but didn't bother to comment on it.

"So You all plan on going to high-school?" Surprisingly Caius is the one to answer.

"Yes me and Rosalie will be taking the place of Juniors, while Jasper, Alice, and Edward will act as Sophomores." Emmett answers Caius but looks at me. His gaze makes me almost uncomfortable but I don't let it show.

"So this is what you do? Move from place to place and start school as a facade?" I ask with sarcastic amusement. "That must be... tiring."

Shockingly the Cullen's laugh "It is. Every now and then though we just roam around in different places and relax." Jasper says.

Suddenly realization hits me. " You were apart of the Southern Newborn Wars?" I ask with real interest.

He suddenly looks uncomfortable but knows better than to lie. "Yes, I was apart of a Newborn army. The second command actually."

I respect that he tells the full truth and smile gratefully.

"Don't worry the Volturi don't take on things from the past unless it has to do with one of our own." I tell him in assurance. "I've taken down many Newborn armies, and I'm was just curious to know. Why is it that you fight, is it for world dominance? Or just to fill your vampire instincts and kill whatever is in your way?"

he raises his glass of what smelt like Mountain lion blood and takes a sip before answering me. I notice that everyone is listening to our conversation.

"Well I was recruited by a woman named Maria. She took interest in me because she had someone called a reader with her. They could see that I would have a power and therefore turned me. She actually convinced me that I was her mate, and that by standing by her side I would have secure safety. However I soon found out that she had a compulsion ability and was manipulating me. She wanted to defeat... The Volturi and be known as the strongest vampire in the world. I left not wanting to continue killing for no reason, and soon found Alice." He smiles lovingly at his mate.

I look to my right to see Alice smiling back just as lovingly. "It took you long enough."

He grinned. "Sorry Ma'm."

Okay..

"Well what a lovely story. However I don't think you have to worry about Maria anymore." I smirk at that and notice Demetri and Felix's amused grins from the end of the table.

This sparks The Cullen's interest especially Jasper. "What do you mean?"

I let out a chuckle. " Maria tried to take out the Volturi a couple of years back, her attempt was respectable but however weak. We took out her and her army in less than an hour."

I drink down the rest of the blood in my glass, before snapping my fingers for a refill. This is why I preferred drinking out the carton.

He seemed shocked at my confession. "You. Defeated. Maria?" He ask slowly as if he can't believe it.

I almost take offense in his astonished tone. The servant pours some more of the A+ positive into my glass.

"Yes. She was aggravating, and to cocky." I shrug.

"Wow. That is impressive. How many wars have you been in exactly?"

I don't hesitate in my answer. " 37."

"Yes, our little Isa is quite the fighter." Aro chuckles at the Cullen's shocked expressions.

The night went on with questions and meaningless conversations. Now I was escorting the Cullen's back to there rooms. I had dropped off Esme and Carlisle first, and nodded politely as Esme wished me goodnight. Next was Emmett and his mate Rosalie, they both told me they would see me tomorrow and gave me smiles. I just raised my eyebrow, and continued to show them to there rooms. Alice and Jasper we're next, and Alice had taken our conversation at the table as a ticket to just talk to me about anything. And I thought Heidi and Jane were bad. She wouldn't shut up and I wasn't even replying.

"Well I just love you're dress, and you're Jimmy Choo's. There to die for! We have to go shopping soon I know this-

"Would you like to accompany in the training arena tomorrow?" I cut her off and ask Jasper. He looks at me in surprise at my sudden question. I hadn't talked since the dining table. "I have a daily training session, and it would be refreshing to beat someone other than Demetri all the time."

He smiles widely, "I would be glad, however I wouldn't be so sure on the beating me part." He smirks.

I smirk back. "We'll see. This is you're room."

They both go in however I smile politely at them both noticing how Alice's expression seemed disappointed. "I shall send Jane to get you in the morning."

With that I was left with the most sorrowful man on earth I think, as I guided Edward to his room.

"You are very strong." He says casually in a attempt to start conversation.

"Yes." I agree.

"How long have you been with the Volturi?" He asks with interest.

I sigh, "Since I was born into this life." Not going into detail.

"Right..." With that were left in a somewhat awkward silence.

We come to a stop at his room and I look at him expectantly but he just stands and stares at me.

"If it is alright with you... May I also come to you're training session tomorrow?"

I'm surprised by his question.

"I won't object if that is what you want." I tell him. I didn't mind him being there, as long as he dosen't act so pitiful.

He smiles a crooked smile and it sends a somewhat familiar chill through my body that makes me slightly uncomfortable.

" Thank you Isabella." he looks down to my lips and then to my face. He looks as though hes fighting an internal battle.

"I have things to do." I say in a way of escape. My voice brings him out of whatever he was thinking, and he nods.

"I have a question." I nod to tell him to continue. "I hear a Violin and sometimes a piano... Is it you?"

So he could hear my playing. I nod silently.

"I thought so, would you mind if I played on the piano, I'm also a musician." He asks politely.

I want to decline, but for some reason I nod instead.

"Thank you again. I guess I will see you tomorrow, goodnight." He smiles before opening his door and going into his room.

I go back to my room and take off my dress and shoes and just sit on my bed..

Whats going on with me?

Hey guys and Gals. So I've been extremely busy with school, and just ...life. Thankfully I've brought up all my grades in school and I'm making a 97 in Trigonometry now, So I decided to update. I get it if you don't want to read this story anymore because of the to-long updates and 'to many author notes' but that's up to you, and is really none of my business nor concern. I won't be asking for reviews because some of you got extremely mad at that for some reason...Again if you don't like the way I do something then you're more than welcome to exit out of the story, there are plenty others on fanfiction. but anyways to my beautiful fans that **don't** complain, Thank you for you're wonderful reviews, and you're more than welcome to review **'if you want you'. **I will try to update as fast I can but keep in mind that I do have a life outside of fanfiction, and I also have responsibilities with school and my job. So thank you, I love you all, even the complainers, and read on... Or don't. Either way I will still live on;)

Bye, Lexy.


End file.
